


It's consuming me.

by Mukokuro



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukokuro/pseuds/Mukokuro
Summary: 教会金五枪wwww





	It's consuming me.

**Author's Note:**

> 强制性行为  
> 背景不明（fsn/fha）  
> 总之是冬木教会组的闪枪  
> 全文的描写按时间顺序参考标题同名歌曲的歌词

他们目光相撞，蓝色野兽的眼睛是浸透了鲜血似的赤红，若捕获他的人不是吉尔伽美什，那来者大概会被瞳孔中心直射而出的杀意吓到腿软。英灵的家乡在遥远的欧洲岛屿上，纵使生前受了太阳的眷顾，此时被扯开衬衣暴露而出的紧实胸口还是显出他肉体特有的白皙来。吉尔伽美什从库丘林身上嗅到很多气味，他回想起冬木港口的海风和酒吧刺眼的霓虹灯，连同那些在现代人文化中有着麻烦含义的光鲜鸡尾酒配方，它们的意象渐渐和身下人的身影重叠在一起。他无视对方猛烈的挣扎，为那上次留下的痕迹还没消失的脚腕束缚上天之锁。英灵的拳头紧握，扭曲的表情衬着快要深深陷入皮肤似的指甲，反而让吉尔伽美什感到更加愉快。

他过去第一次触碰库丘林的身体时得到了他的允许。对本质是使魔的他们来说心跳或是呼吸的频率无关紧要，但吉尔伽美什还是强行将手放在库丘林的左胸口，像是要将神之子的心脏剜出来一般急躁地抓挠着皮肤。他们在夜晚的教会拥抱，尽情亵渎着和有神性的他们毫无关系的异教神；库丘林沉默着迎合了他的动作，接吻时既没有紧闭的拒绝也没有暴力的撕咬，长期持枪的粗糙手掌摩挲着吉尔伽美什的脖颈，那碰触看起来既温柔又深情。然而在被吉尔伽美什进入的瞬间，光之子柔软的腰身突兀地拱起来，小腹被晶莹的体液湿润出肌肉轮廓，伴随着喉咙深处一阵阵听不出情绪的低吼。高潮时他执着地紧绷着身体不让吉尔伽美什离开一寸，抬起头暴怒地用尖锐的犬齿啃咬对方的肩膀，被留下血痕的人无动于衷，只是冷笑着在他体内释放出来，同时凑到他耳边嘲讽着吹着气：疯狗。

虽然没有对本人阐明，但吉尔伽美什第一次见到库丘林便对他产生了兴趣，恐怕后者也早就有所察觉。对这位唯我独尊的古代王来说，一旦真正认定某个目标，便会丝毫不顾本人意愿地将其纳入自己的宝库。不过库丘林稍有不同；仅凭初次见面时眼神的交换，这两位英雄便能互相确定他们灵魂本质上的巨大差异，以及未来的时间里注定了的不相容；纯粹的否定像是滋生在心底的蛊毒，极其相似却又截然不同的两双红色瞳孔间树起长矛组成的不破城墙。库丘林的为人实在太过好懂，吉尔伽美什猜都能猜到知道他理想中的友谊是什么模样，也能够想象他会欣赏哪种类型的女人；得知对方闲暇时间里的业余爱好是垂钓，王甚至还亲临冬木的港口去寻找枪兵的身影。就算像个毫无特征的普通住民一样弓着背缩在岸边，吉尔伽美什也清楚蓝色英灵在他面前一刻也没有放松过警惕，血红的眼睛以余光敏锐地观察着他的一举一动；这份兽类般的洞察力正是库丘林吸引吉尔伽美什的原因之一。他可没有想和他谈什么正常恋爱的闲心，懒得关心这个在现世粗野不已的男人会吃什么食物看什么书籍电影听什么歌，他追求的是库丘林身为英雄的素质。和敌人搏斗时货真价实的实力，看似轻浮却杀意十足的魄力，虽身为战士却同样精于策略。在冬木市不安宁的长夜里被神父派遣任务，红色瞳孔隐藏在黑暗中，无声等待着扑向敌人并将其撕成碎片的时机。金色的王正是对这只优秀的猎犬趣味盎然，不管是从精神上还是从肉体上。

不过，不管神话中的库丘林有多么英勇或是受人尊敬，在这间冬木教会，他的命运永远只是被令咒和天之锁束缚，被迫挥舞着象征荣誉的长枪重复不光彩的暗处工作。同时，在乖戾无常的王突兀地情绪高涨时，勇士的肉体也会被迫成为其宝藏的一部分。吉尔伽美什不耐烦地拧着库丘林大腿内侧的肌肉，另一只手抚上对方脑后的发箍，玩味地将那绮丽的蓝色长发缓缓散开。之后他轻蔑地揶揄着战士的丑态，隔着牛仔裤的布料狠狠地用膝盖撞上那人的胯间；对方痛苦地呜咽出声，双腿反射性地夹紧了他的身体，但这本能的亲近很快转为厌恶十足的疏离，凶恶的挣扎将锁链摇出震耳欲聋的撞击声。疯狗，很困扰吗？觉得很糟糕吗？他欣赏着库丘林瞪圆了眼睛的恼怒表情，不慌不忙地动着腿摩擦起对方的私密部位，看着他额上缓缓渗出无法自持的细汗；随后他俯下身抓住库丘林的脸吻他，枪兵被动地张开嘴接受他舌尖的胡搅蛮缠，两人的唾液混在一起从嘴角流下。吉尔伽美什满以为他会因窒息感而流出情色的生理泪水，但很可惜，被吻的人永远只是厌恶地紧盯着他而已。

俗人们总说爱情是相互的东西，但首先他们的关系用爱情来形容似乎太过温婉，其次王和战士本身就不可能在占有欲和保护欲上获得平衡。蓝色狂犬的挣扎越发野蛮，肌肤上残留的血红色勒痕很快被锁链摩擦出的新伤口所覆盖，吉尔伽美什仿佛能看到那对蠢蠢欲动的犬齿上挂着的涎液。教会的石造房间时而昏暗时而明亮，为两人裸露的上半身投上光斑，枪兵被光和影交替舔舐的肉体让吉尔伽美什的嘴角更加愉快地扬起来。他将手沿着对方的腰伸进去，不带任何征兆地直接撸动起了已经湿润的柱体，享受着对方唇间漏出的痛苦低吟；不过他没有料到的是下一秒，方才就闪着诡异光芒的犬齿突然对着他的脖子扑了上来；虽说他自然有躲开，但侧颈还是被猛犬生生咬掉了一小块皮肤，看也不用看就知道伤处鲜血淋漓的程度。

呸……活该！

库丘林往旁边啐了一口唾沫，如释重负地嘲笑起他来。他的嘴角沾染着一抹暗红，那是两人鲜血的混合物，此时在那张狂的脸上显得像一抹血腥的战利品。吉尔伽美什突然收敛了表情，空气里金黄色的光环像涟漪一般缓慢扩散开，从中落到所有者掌心的是一把精巧却又锐利的银色匕首。他完全不顾库丘林微微变了的脸色，猛地对准枪兵裸露的腿挥下利器，甚至故意垂下头去听对方痛苦的嘶吼，咬牙切齿地压抑着的几句破碎的爱尔兰语像是诅咒一般不绝于耳。

放心吧，疯狗。本王会分魔力给你恢复伤口的。

毕竟我想看到的是白昼能自由地走在商店街上、夜晚能在大楼顶端之间像猎豹一样自由跳动的枪兵啊，他痛快地想着。要是把这样的宝物弄得残破不堪，可以说是暴殄天物了吧——吉尔伽美什缓缓将匕首从那几乎深入腿骨的伤口中拔出来，中途不忘摇动几下刀刃，以便给被刺的人带来进一步的剧痛。库丘林像是重获了氧气的窒息者一般猛烈地喘着气，从脖颈到耳根都充血成鲜红，惨白的嘴唇抖动着却吐不出一句完整的骂语来。

没有耐心的王不想再磨蹭下去，他粗暴地剥开库丘林的下装，没有任何准备工作便对着干燥的穴口直接插入。不知是否是已经习惯了他粗暴的性行为，尽管入口处的柔肉被性器直接摩擦时甚至渗出了血，猎犬的惨叫听起来却微乎其微。虽说疼痛，但枪兵的身体终究也有着渴求的天性，吉尔伽美什没过几秒便稍微放缓了抽插的速度，满意地看到对方涨红的脸上闪过一丝难以压抑的享受。他像是要品味这份转瞬即逝的情色似的，动作时而温和时而粗暴，手脚都被锁链束缚的枪兵只能任由他玩弄，俊秀的脸上狂暴和羞耻的表情不断交替，身体却也因为毫无反抗手段而渐渐变得温顺。该说这位英雄连性爱都天赋横溢吗，每一次他们为了解放混乱的大脑而蛮横地接吻时，库丘林都能精确地用舌尖刺激吉尔伽美什的上颚或是牙龈，明明是被强迫的性，他在吻技上却从不对金色的暴君示弱。吉尔伽美什想起上一次他们交合之后，还互相做了对方生前记忆的梦；他记得很清楚，枪兵灵魂中残留的碎片有传说中的过去、也有空想一般的未来，其中并不缺少对性的渴求，他对“生存”的豪爽态度是大多数英雄都望尘莫及的。

正当他的思绪飘忽不定的时候，下身突然感觉到对方内里湿润而紧致的收缩，就算是经验十足的王也反射性地打了个寒颤；随后他看到库丘林轻蔑而得意的神色，已经有些迷离的眼神里满是傲慢。他突然对这场纯粹只是宣泄情绪的性爱来了兴致，手指不怀好意地抚上库丘林的乳尖；他清楚枪兵虽说在用下身刺激自己上略胜一筹，胸口却是致命的弱点。库丘林的呻吟无意识地变得高亢，狭窄的房间里拍打的水声一成不变地重复着；平日里被蓝色战衣包裹着的精瘦肉体此时完全裸露出来，追求享乐的王自然要在此时宣告主权，在他健康的胸口和小腹吸吮出难以遮掩的红色痕迹。他又想起这位凯尔特英雄在他的神话中被描写成发狂时有着七个瞳孔的丑陋怪物，但意外的，若此时蓝色英灵在他身下用七只那样失了神的血红色眼睛无声地望着他，他只会觉得那也是对方特有的一种美丽而已。

库丘林。他呼唤道。

……

说你恨我。

——我爱你。

一派胡言。

王的心是不会因这种显而易见的谎言动摇的，可有那么一瞬间，他的直觉将其误解为了真实。像是要排解这份烦闷似的，他拽紧了枪兵脖子上的锁链，让他的后脑勺微微离开沙发，两人的眼睛突兀地缩短距离。随后他回想起对不可一世的自己来说最致命的事实——在象征享乐和夜晚的酒吧里，坐在库丘林身边和他谈笑风生的男人并不是他。

……

……你什么时候才能彻底变成本王的所有物？

吉尔伽美什质问道，俯下身去亲吻那双染上了水雾的赤红色眼睛。


End file.
